This disclosure relates to data processing storage, and more specifically, to configuration updates across peer storage systems in a storage network.
A large scale network may include many identical or similar instances of storage equipment. In order to deploy a new configuration, an administrator or vendor may script a program that mass duplicates and updates configurations across all instances of the storage equipment from a central server. Programming and testing such scripts to ensure they correctly interface with the storage equipment's application programming interface (API) are time consuming and cumbersome tasks.
Alternatively, an administrator or vendor may deploy a software product that externally manages and proliferates like configurations across storage equipment. However, such software products typically do not support configuration changes on the storage equipment on which the software product runs as part of a mass configuration update, thus hindering experimentation with different configurations and configuration flexibility.